


The Devil Hunt

by ThatOneSporkGuy



Category: Bloodborne, Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 15:49:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneSporkGuy/pseuds/ThatOneSporkGuy
Summary: When Dante learns of a plot by Mundus to ally himself with the mysterious Great Ones, he journyes to Yharnam, the city of plague and death, to nip his plans in the bud. He teams up with the Hunter, his revived brother Vergil, Nero, Trish, Lady, and a mysterious group of other demon hunters to uncover Mundus's plan and destroy him once and for all.





	1. Chapter 1

The Devil Hunt  
A Bloodborne/Devil May Cry Fanfiction  
By Julian Webb  
Chapter One

In the Devil May Cry office…

 

Dante sat at his desk, idly twirling his pistols, Ebony and Ivory, in his hands. It had been weeks since anyone had came in for business (well, except for the pizza delivery guy who came with Dante’s order), and he and Trish were starting to get bored of sitting around doing nothing but killing time and eating pizza.

 

Suddenly, a knock on the door startled Dante out of his reverie. He put his pistols back into their holsters, then yelled, “Come in!”

 

A ragged man with an unkempt beard, bandages covering his eyes, and ratty, torn clothes that were once fine, but now looked more fit for the trash, walked in, in obvious pain, judging by his limping gait.

 

Dante raised an eyebrow. “You don’t look like the pizza delivery guy,” he commented. “Who are you?”

 

“I- I heard that you… were a monster hunter… and that you… could help me with… my… problem,” the man slowly said, painful, ragged breaths interrupting him.

 

Dante raised his eyebrow again. “Um, yea, if your problem involves demons,” he said. “How can I help?”

 

“H-h-have you heard.. of Yharnam?” the ragged man said.

 

“Can’t say I have. That where you’re from?”

 

“Yes… please, mister, you have to help us… the city’s filled with people… that have some sort of illness… turns ‘em into monsters that crave blood… please, help… ugh… uragh… GRAHHHHHH!”

 

The man fell to the ground, convulsing and writhing like a snake. Dante swiftly arose, his hand reaching for Rebellion as the man’s skin stretched and tore, thick, bristly hair sprouting from his skin as his clothing tore apart and fangs and claws sprouting from his mouth and fingers. After a few minutes, the man stopped writhing around, and lay on the floor, breathing heavily.

 

“Um, you okay, dude?” Dante cautiously asked.

 

The man did not reply. Instead, he struggled to his feet and turned to Dante…

 

And growled.

 

“Uhhhh, that’s nice,” Dante said, slowly drawing Rebellion from its scabbard. “So, you were saying about-”

 

The monster roared and lunged at Dante, claws extended and mouth wide open, hungry for blood…

 

Dante quickly backstepped out of the way as the werewolf-looking thing’s claws swiped the air in front of Dante’s face. The thing dodged Rebellion as Dante swung, then swiped up with its claws, only to be blocked by Rebellion. Dante pulled out Ivory, then said, “Sorry, buddy, it’s nothing personal,” and shot the thing that had been a man a few minutes ago point-blank in the head.

 

The monster flew back, propelled by the force of the gunshot, then slammed into the wall and fell to the floor, dead as a doughnut. Dante put both of his weapons away, then walked over to the corpse, stooping down to examine it. A werewolf-looking creature, nothing more special that what Dante normally dealt with. He noticed a slip of paper hanging from the remnants of the overcoat, caked with dried blood and filth. Grabbing it, he unfolded it, then read, “Mr. Dante, the city of Yharnam sends a plea to you to exterminate the beastly scourge, and save our souls in doing so. Sincerely, Iosefka.”

 

“What’s going on, Dante?” a woman’s voice called from upstairs. “I heard snarling and fighting, then a gunshot. Is everything okay down there?”

 

Dante turned and faced the stairway upstairs, calling out, “Yea, I’ve got everything under control, Trish. Some guy came in asking me to help some city called Yharnam, then turned into a monster and attacked me.”

 

“Oh,” Trish said. Then, “I’ve never heard of Yharnam.”

 

“Neither have I. I’m gonna see where it is, then I’ll go check it out. In the meantime, I need you to keep up the business for me while I’m gone.”

 

“Sooooo…”

 

“So this means,” Dante said with a grin, “that I’m gonna take a little business trip for a while.”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

In the city of Yharnam…

 

The Hunter with short black hair, clad in his Bone Ash armor, wearily walked through the blood-stained streets of Yharnam, his folded Beasthunter’s Saif (for those of you who didn’t get the Old Hunter’s DLC, it’s basically just a saw cleaver with a blade that looks like a cross between the Burial Blade’s blade and a scimitar blade, no serrations) dangling from his right hand and his Evelyn hanging in his left. He had spent all day hunting the beasts that roamed the streets, hacking them apart and filling them with quicksilver bullets as he performed his job-releasing the beasts from their torment brought onto them by the mysterious illness called the Beastly Scourge, brought on by the excessive usage of the blood of the Great Ones, the blood that the Healing Church had introduced to the citizens of Yharnam as a means of controlling them. Although he, too, was a heavy user of blood, he only used it to heal himself, rather than using it as a drug as the Yharnamites had done, which had ultimately resulted in their transforming into beasts, forcing the man to hunt and kill them as he had done with the monsters of his native, less-developed homeland.

 

His homeland… for a fleeting instant, the man remembered a kingdom of knights and dragons, of magic and fearsome monsters, but the memory fled just as quickly. The Hunter sighed in irritation. His memory of his past had been gone ever since he had woken up in the abandoned, blood-stained hospital called Iosefka’s Clinic, and had began the long, atrocious Hunt that he was currently on. He had flashed now and then, but they were swiftly forgotten in the heat of the Hunt. Still, they were occurring more and more often, which was a good sign. Maybe someday, when Gherman released him from the Hunt, he would remember who and what he was, and where he was from…

 

Suddenly, the sound of a metal object scraping on the ground, accompanied by heavy breathing and footsteps, alerted the Hunter to a nearby beast. The Hunter sighed, then unfolded his Beasthunter’s Saif with a flick of his arm and followed the sound, bracing himself to kill once more.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Meanwhile, where Dante is…

 

Dante stood at the gates to Yharnam, studying the strangely quiet street that laid before him. He had spent a couple of days asking around about the whereabouts of Yharnam, then a couple more days getting there. He had heard a lot of rumors about the place, like that it was home to the Great Ones-mysterious, godlike beings with incredible power and blood with healing properties that had revealed themselves to Yharnam-but none of them really concerned him, as he was, after all, the son of the demon knight Sparda, and was invincible in all aspects.

 

Dante took a deep breath, then walked into the city, confident that what lay ahead of him would be easy as cake.

 

֍

 

A couple of hours later…

 

Dante walked through the street in front of a place called Iosefka’s Clinic, unnerved by the quite and the stillness of Yharnam. He had expected to see at least a few people, but had not encountered anything thus far-no monsters, no people, no animals, not even any insects. He had, however, found several corpses in various stages of decay laying about in the streets-horses, mostly, but also a couple of corpses that looked like the monster that Dante had encountered in his shop nailed up on cross-like structures that were stuck into the ground, some of them in flames. He was on guard, however, and ready to attack any threat that appeared. He had learned a long time ago that it was only an idiot that let his guard down in an unfamiliar area.

 

Suddenly, he heard the sound of heavy breathing, followed by footsteps and a metal object dragging the ground. The flickering light of a torch appeared behind a vacant carriage, and a black-clad man holding an ax that dragged on the ground and a torch that was held in the air, dressed in a broad-brimmed black hat, a long black coat, and average worker’s clothing and with bandages covering his eyes and a scraggly, unkempt beard adorning his face appeared, apparently patrolling the street for any dangers.

 

“Finally, someone appears,” Dante muttered, then quickened his pace, yelling, “Hey, you with the ax and the torch!”

 

The man suddenly whirled around, facing Dante and sniffing the air like a dog, which Dante found odd.

 

“A foreigner...” the man growled. “A stinking f-foreigner...”

 

“Yea, I’m not from around here. Could you tell me-”

 

“It’s all your fault… the beasts… all of it’s your fault!” the man screamed, rushing at Dante. “You stinking foreigner, it’s all your fault! I’ll kill you!”

 

With that, the man clumsily swung his ax at Dante, who easily dodged the attack. Then, he whipped out Rebellion and parried another blow from the crazed man, slicing his throat wide open. The man looked down at his throat, which was spurting blood like a fountain, then at Dante. With a gurgle, he fell to his knees, then on his face, his ax and torch clattering to the ground as his fingers relaxed and released them.

 

Dante stared at the corpse for a moment, then shook his head, wiped off Rebellion, sheathed it, and continued his walk through the street, wondering what the heck that was about.

 

֍

 

The Hunter stopped, puzzled. He had heard the clash of metal on metal from the direction of Iosefka’s Clinic, which confused him, as he was the only sane Hunter in Yharnam. The only plausible explanation that he could think of was that Eileen had found another blood-drunk Hunter and had quickly killed him, but it took longer than than the time period that the Hunter estimated for Eileen to kill someone.

 

Wondering what the noise was about, he hurried to Iosefka’s Clinic, questions racing through his mind.

 

֍

 

Dante walked up to the gate, pulling out Ebony and Ivory and readying them for any other threats that appeared. He banged on the Gothic iron gate and yelled, “Hey! Anyone there?”

 

No response.

 

“Damn it,” he muttered, walking back the way he came. “What now?”

 

Suddenly, he noticed a ladder attached to a wall, a ladder that most likely led to a path that would lead Dante to behind the gate.

 

“That’s more like it,” Dante said in satisfaction, walking over to the ladder and spinning his handguns around.

 

Suddenly, a flash of movement in the corner of Dante’s eye caught his attention. He turned and saw a pair of men rising to their feet, cleavers in their hands and bandages covering their eyes. Dante sighed, saying, “I’m guessing that you two want to kill me, right?”

 

“GRAAAAAUGH!” one of the men yelled as the two charged at Dante, cleavers raised and ready to strike. Dante sighed again, then aimed Ebony and Ivory at the men.

 

One shot. The first man stumbled, a bullet lodging itself into his brain. Another shot, and the man fell to the ground, a second bullet driving the other in further. Another few rounds, and the other man dropped, filled with lead.

 

“Now that, kids,” Dante said, blowing off his pistols and re-holstering them, “is how you kill two men with style.”

 

He walked over to the ladder, then tested its stability and found it stable enough to support his weight. Satisfied, he scaled the ladder, then stopped at the top, trying to decide to go left or right. After a moment’s deliberation, he decided to go right…

 

Then tripped over the lamp that was hanging on a lamp rack in the middle of the area.  
“FUCK!” Dante swore as he fell down to the ground and onto his face. He got up, dusted himself off, then glared at the lamp. He kicked it, then, muttering, “Little fucker...” continued on his way.

 

Dante walked over to a barricade of stacked-up coffins and boxes, ready for anything…

 

Until the man behind them burst through them, nearly giving Dante a heart attack.

 

“DIE, BEAST!” the man yelled, swinging his cleaver down in an arch at Dante, who was too shocked to react…

 

Then a volley of shots rang out, and the man stumbled, his cleaver stopped dead mid-swing. Dante took advantage of this and pulled out Rebellion, slicing the crazed man in half from head to crotch. The man’s two halves fell to the ground with a wet splat, revealing the man who had stopped the crazy from cutting him-a strangely dressed man, with a smoking gun resembling a minigun in his left hand and a strange weapon that looked like a scythe/scimitar/ax in his right.

 

“Thanks, man,” Dante said, wiping off Rebellion and sheathing it. “I would’ve been fine, since I have a quick-heal factor, but… thanks anyway.”

 

“You’re welcome,” the man replied, lowering his gun. “Who are you, exactly?”

 

“Name’s Dante,” Dante said, walking over to shake hand with the man. The strangely dressed man put away his gun, then took Dante’s hand and rigorously shook it.

 

“Are you a Hunter, too?” the man asked after they shook hands, pulling his gun back out and taking a step back. “I could use some help in cleaning up Yharnam.”

 

“Me? Nah, I came here after some guy came into my office and asked me to come here. He turned into some kind of monster, like a scrawny werewolf or something.”

 

Suddenly, the man’s eyes grew wide behind his silver skull mask. “Did you kill him?” he quickly asked.

 

“Um, he attacked me, so yea, I killed him.”

 

“How many other people were there?” was the next question.

 

“No one, just me. I burned the body, too.”

 

“Okay, good,” the man said, obviously relived. “I don’t want the sickness spreading beyond Yharnam. It’s bad enough here, but if it got outside… that would be more than a catastrophe, that would be the end of us all.”

 

“The sickness? Is that the reason everyone I’ve met wants to kill me?”

 

“Yes, it is. It’s called the Beastly Scourge, and it was brought on by the over-usage of the Great Ones’ blood. You do know who the Great Ones are, right?”

 

“If you mean the giant, god-like beings I’ve heard about that have healing blood, then yea, I know what you’re talking about,” Dante said. “Now can we cut the chitchat and get going?”

 

“Oh-uh, yea, sure,” the man said. “By the way, I’m Cain. I’m a Hunter, responsible for the killing of those affected with the disease.”

 

“Cool. Let’s get going, Cain.”

 

“Sure thing.”

 

֍

 

A few minutes later…

 

Cain and Dante stood in the middle of the street, the corpses of the beasts they had killed strewn around them. They looked at each other, then grinned, Cain’s grin hidden behind his mask but there nonetheless.

 

“Holy crap, Dante, what was that?” Cain asked. “You fought like a demon!”

 

“Considering I’m half demon, that expression was pretty accurate,” Dante drily said, sheathing Rebellion. “You fought well yourself. I’ve never seen any other man fight quite like that.”

 

“Thanks,” Cain replied, folding his Beasthunter’s Saif with a flick of his arm. “When you’ve had to fight as many beasts as I have, you learn to have ridiculous reflexes, speed, agility, and strength.”

 

“Well, then, let’s get going,” Dante said, already setting out down the street. Cain followed, quickening his pace to catch up with Dante.

 

“Say, shouldn’t we open that gate back there?” Dante suddenly asked, turning around to stare at the iron gate.

 

“Oh, right, I meant to do that,” Cain said. The two reversed their course, walking instead to the gate.

 

As they neared the gate, Dante stopped. “Did you hear that?” he asked, drawing Rebellion yet again.

 

“If you mean the large, heavy footsteps and the clanking armor, then yes, I heard that,” Cain replied, lowering his voice instinctively. “I’ve already performed the Hunt once before, but I can’t remember everything.”

 

“Wait, what?” Dante said incredulously. “I thought you were-”

 

“A newbie?” Cain said, a wry smile twisting his lips behind his mask. “Sorry to burst your bubble, but I’m a veteran. When you complete the Hunt, it all starts over again. I’ve only gone through it once, but I know it’ll happen again. Gets harder each time, I think.”

 

Dante sighed, slapping his forehead with his hand. “Whatever,” he sighed, “Let’s go figure out what that was.”

 

The two crept along.

 

When they neared the gate, Cain took in a sharp intake of breath. “Look there!” he hissed, pointing down a nearby alley. Dante turned his head to face the direction Cain was pointing in…

 

And saw a massive, lumbering, potbellied giant, encased in silver armor and a green cloak, who held a massive ax similar to a Medieval executioner’s ax, patrolling the alleyway, pacing back and forth, back and forth…

 

“Hot damn,” Dante said, propping Rebellion on his shoulder and standing up straight. “Looks like we’ve got a big one on our hands here.”

 

“Oh, crap! Dante, we need to turn around now!” Cain frantically whispered, hooking Dante’s arm in his own and tugging on it. “That thing is huge! If we fight it, we’ll surely die, and I don’t wanna have to come back for my Blood Echoes!”

 

“Okay, first off, get your arm out from around mine, it feels gay AF. Second, I never said anything about you having to help me fight this thing. And third, what the hell are Blood Echoes?”

 

Releasing Dante’s arm, Cain said, “Dante, I know you said you have a quick-heal factor, but what if it fails? If you die, you’ll stay dead! You’re not connected to the Hunter’s Dream-”

 

“Look, my quick-heal factor’s not gonna fail me, so shut up. Plus, I’ve got a trick up my sleeve. Lemme show you how this is done, Cain,” Dante said. Then he walked down the alleyway, ignoring Cain’s desperate pleas for Dante to come back.

 

When Dante reached the alleyway’s entry, he stopped and yelled, “Hey, fatass!”

 

The giant whirled around with surprising speed, focusing its attention on Dante.

 

“Yea, you! C’mere and get a piece of me! Or are you too scared, huh?” Dante yelled.

 

With an angry snort, the giant advanced on Dante, going no faster than it had been going. When it reached Dante, it swung its ax down at Dante’s head. It crashed down with a mighty boom, dust flying up from the force of the impact. As the dust settled, Cain expected to see Dante’s body cut in half and lying on the ground…

 

But instead saw that Dante had grabbed the blade of the ax, and was standing straight and tall as the giant strained to pull its ax back.

 

“Heh. I thought you’d at least be able to bang me up a little bit, but I was obviously wrong,” Dante said with a cocky grin “Okay, it’s my turn now, tubby.”

 

With that, Dante lifted the ax, along with the giant, and threw them both into the wall of the small courtyard at the end of the alleyway. The giant smashed into the wall with a resounding crash, then fell onto the ground, struggling to its feet as dust billowed and chunks of building fell down around its feet. It roared a challenge at Dante, then leaped at him, ax swinging downward in a catastrophic swing…

 

Only to slow and freeze in mid-air as Dante activated his Devil Trigger.

 

Dante swiftly became encased in evil-looking black armor, taking on the demon appearance of his half-demon self. He pointed Rebellion at the giant, then proceeded to jump into the air…

 

And began flitting around everywhere as he sliced the giant apart, crimson spray filling the air as Dante hacked the giant apart with his sword. After a minute of this, Dante landed and sheathed his sword. As time proceeded to unfreeze, Dante turned back to normal, and the giant exploded in a bloody blast in midair, crimson blood, gore, and assorted guts mingling with silver armor as the giant’s remains splattered the street, alleyway, and courtyard.

 

Cain stared at Dante for a couple of minutes, in clear awe and admiration. “What… what was that?!?!” he exclaimed. “Time just froze, and then you turned into some sort of demon knight thing, and then-”

 

“That, my friend, was my Devil Trigger.” Dante smoothly said. “All demons and half-demons have the ability to go into Devil Trigger. Since my old man was the demon Sparda, my Devil Trigger is more powerful than a normal demon or half demon’s.”

 

“God Almighty… I’ve never seen anything like that...” Cain reverently breathed.

 

“I know, right?” Dante said with a grin. “Now, let’s open up this gate and get back on our merry way.”


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The beast who was once the Hunter called “Father Gascoigne” stalked the courtyard of Oedon’s Tomb, his large ax dragging on the ground as the demon inside him demanded blood, more blood, sweet, sweet blood… he wanted to go and hunt for more monsters whose blood he could drink, but another voice whispered that he mustn’t, that a Hunter was coming and that he would miss him if he left.

 

A Hunter… Father Gascoigne licked his lips, a grin spreading across his face as he contemplated the sweet, sweet blood of a Hunter, blood that he had not gotten to taste in ages. He thirsted for it as a drunkard thirsts for liquor, but had only gotten to drink it once, after he had killed the yellow-clad Hunter that didn’t seem very willing to fight him.

 

A Hunter… Gascoigne suddenly felt a wash of discomfort. Half-remembered wisps of memories flitted through his head, of him and that Hunter fighting monsters side by side. He shook his head clear of the uncomfortable memories, growling savagely. No, he couldn’t have been friends with the Hunter-he was a beast, a sworn enemy of Hunters. No, a friendship could not have been possible.

 

Now, what to do while he waited for the Hunter to arrive…

 

֍

 

Dante and Cain walked to the two-story house cautiously, their nerves still shaky from an encounter with another pair of beasts, bigger ones that more closely resembled werewolves, that they had encountered on a great stone bridge. They had fought through a horde of beasts to get there, and were now proceeding back to where they thought the beginning of Central Yharnam was.

 

“Be on guard, man,” Dante muttered to Cain, who nodded in reply. They cautiously proceeded into the house, weapons ready…

 

And were greeted by a sword-wielding maniac, who swung a saber down at them with full force with a “Die!”

 

Cain handled this one, sidestepping the attack and swinging down his folded Beasthunter’s Saif at the man’s torso. The razor-sharp edge caught on the man’s flesh and ribcage, then Cain ripped it free with a grunt of effort. Blood sprayed from the wound like a fountain as the beast stumbled to the ground.

 

“Gross,” Dante said, flicking a speck of blood off of his coat.

 

“Oh, shut up,” Cain replied, stepping further into the house. “It’s not like the way you killed that giant was any less gruesome, bloody, or brutal.”

 

“Good point,” Dante conceded as he shot the other sword-wielding maniac hiding behind a pile of crates in the head. “Come on, let’s go check out downstairs.”

 

“Just a warning, there’s two more baddies down there,” Cain stated as they descended the stairs to the downstairs section of the house. He unfolded his Beasthunter’s Saif, then sidestepped another attack from a third saber-wielding maniac and sliced him into two halves. Dante walked over to a man in a wheelchair, then shot him in the head. “That’s that,” he said, blowing out Ebony and re-holstering the handgun. He followed Cain out the front door, then swiftly turned as the sound of heavy footsteps reached his ears. “You know what that is, by any chance?” Dante asked Cain, who was engaged in a fight with a beast similar to the first one Dante had encountered in Yharnam.

 

“Actually, yes, I do,” Cain replied as he shot the beast’s head off with his beautiful, ornate flintlock. “It’s a pair of those ogres, like what we encountered earlier after we got through the first part of Central Yharnam.”

 

“Ah,” Dante said. “Should we go fight them?”

 

“No, we should go fight the Cleric Beast first,” Cain said. “He’s through that one arch that was at the end of that bridge we just got off of. I just wanted to open this gate before we went, so that we could quickly return to the area where we have to fight him in case we-erm, I-die.”

 

“Ah. Alright, well let’s hurry, I wanna see-”

 

An earsplitting screech split Dante’s eardrums, which was swiftly followed up by a volley of loud booms. Dante and Cain looked at each other, then stared at the area where the sounds had came from. “The heck-” Cain began. Dante silenced him with a look, then began to run back to the bridge, his red trench coat fluttering out behind him.

 

“Come on, slowpoke, let’s move!” Dante yelled over his shoulder at Cain. “Someone beat us to the Cleric Beast, and I want to fight the bugger at least a little bit!”  
“But-but I-”

 

Dante vanished into the house.

 

“Dammit,” Cain muttered, then he raced off after Dante, exchanging his Beasthunter’s Saif for his Burial Blade as he did so.


End file.
